The present invention relates to an assembly of a filtering system and a fluidum guiding system, wherein the filtering system is suitable for filtering large volumes of fluidum.
The present invention further relates to a vessel comprising an assembly according to the invention.
The present invention further relates to the use of an assembly according to the invention for collecting particles from sea in particular pollution, like plastic particles.
Such an assembly is known from WO9701680A1 which discloses a floating debris collection device comprising flotation members which define a channel into which water and floating debris can flow at a first end towards a second end, first and second closure means for the channel adjacent said first and second ends respectively, the first and second closure means each being adapted to restrict floating debris but not water in the channel from flowing out of the channel; the first closure means being movable between an open position in which water and floating debris can flow into the channel and a closed position in which floating debris but not water in the channel is substantially restricted from flowing out of the channel; and means sensitive to the direction of water flow with respect to the channel for moving the first closure means between said open and closed positions. However the assembly of WO9701680A1 is not particularly suitable for being dragged through the water.
It is also known, from e.g. GB 369,715 A, to use instruments for determining the nature and quantity of planktonic organisms present in sea water. These instrument typically consist of an open-ended cylinder which is configured to be dragged at relatively high speed. In addition these scientific instruments are intended to filter low volumes of sea water and the residu having quantities as required for research purposes.
Filter systems described in the prior art, such as in FR2061978A5, have a relatively high drag, as such filter systems have a configuration in which the velocity of the fluid is increased towards the filtering system such that current velocity of fluidum filtered in the filtering system is increased.